Running Late!
by Hakanami
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are supposed to go out tonight, but as usual Shikamaru's incredibly late. Deep in thought about the circumstances, the two question how they got there in the first place. [Shikamaru x Temari, Oneshot]


It's been a bit since I wrote a fanfic, so on a whim I created this. It's alittle piece I wrote about Shikamaru and Temari at the begining of a peculiar Saturday evening.

It's Segmented by types of font. Normal font represents Shikamaru, and Italics is Temari.

Enjoy.

(Oneshot)

* * *

I don't see why I even agreed to do this in troublesome thing in the first place.

I mean yes, I could technically blame the whole damn thing on myself to begin with but it's not like I really thought this could happen. I'm not quite sure what was wrong with me at the time of the incident, but I was at least positive that the result would be alot more different then this.

I'd much rather be spending my evening, sleeping or... Playing Shogi.

Yeah!

Shogi would definately be a better option here. I think just about anything would be a better option then this, I just have to make up my mind and stop moving twards her hotel. It's not too late, if I turned around right now I could still get away. It's not like I'm not already running late anywyas.

Besides,

She wouldn't want to see me anyways. No mater what the circumstance, I can't see why this troublesome woman even bothered to say yes in the first place. It makes no sense at all!

If she'd simply said "No" like I thought she would things would be ten times better then they are now. I wouldn't be dressed up. I would probably be asleep in my bed. and above all else, I wouldn't be on my way to this damn hotel room!

* * *

_I don't see why I agree'd to this stupid thing. I should have just said no._

_I must have been possesed bu some kind of creature, like a demon or something really peculiar like that. Whatever the beast was, I'll definately have to remind myself to hit it later._

_Nothing about this situation makes a drop of sense._

_I mean Shikamaru of all people? Not only does he probably hate doing "troublesome" things like this, the fact that he asked me is something all it's own. Of all people, asks me!_

_He could have easily chose that other girl in his squad. I'm sure a question of that sort would be easy for a lazy guy like him anyways. All he'd have to do is keep pretending he didn't care like everything else he does, and I'm more then sure she'd have said yes._

_I don't see why'd he want to go out with a girl like me? I've never been nice to him, or done anything friendly either. It's supposed to be strictly business between us, nothing more then that. Absolutely nothing._

_Even if there are those occasional moments where things might look alittle different. It's still Business._

_Ugh! Why the hell is he so late!  
_

* * *

Knowing Temari she's probably going to kill me for being this late. Most likely using that damn fan in the process. Knowing her, she'd rather speak with her fists, then her mouth anyday of the week.

But

I suppose that could be considered an... O.K quality. If it wasn't for things like that Temari would probably get stepped all over. People would try to take advantage of her because of who she is, and without the strength to fight back, she'd listen to them. So I gues it's not all that-

Pfft!

Listen to yourself Shikamaru! Your five minutes away from the worst possible way to spend the rest of the night, and what are you doing? Spouting some nonsense about Temari's bossy attitude being a good thing. Are you Crazy?

Knowing her she's probably less then a minute away from deciding how she's going to kill me when I get to the door.

Troublesome woman.

* * *

_I truly am going to kill that man when he gets here. The nerve of him to ask me out and then not even show up on time. What was he raised in a barn or something? Doesn't he know how it's suppose to work?_

_No, he probably doesn't._

_Shikamaru's the kind of guy who plays by his own rules, no matter how much he wants to try and look lazy. He still tries his best to make sure he's able to go at his own pace, and do what he wants to do. Unless the situation needs it, he uses all his motivation to stay unmotivated. Staying free like those stupid clouds he loves to look at._

_But, despite all that._

_If he doesn't show up in the next 30 seconds, I'm definately going to kill him.  
_

* * *

I don't think I've ever been so displeased to see a doorway before. Just thinking about this whole thing really makes me want to turn around and just go home. I don't think she'd mind too much, and even if she did I could get away with it. 

But what would be the point? What would that solve?

Who the hell cares what it solves? No one should willingfully walk into a fire just because they know they'll get away alive. You still get burned anyways.

That probably wasn't the best analogy.

* * *

_That's it!_

_Forget him and his "casually late" agenda. I don't have time for a lazy baka who can't even show up within 30 minutes of the time he set himself. I don't even care anymore, should have just said no in the first place._

_Even if he were to show up right now. I wouldn't answer it.  
_

* * *

Look... I can't just leave her like that, no matter how much I really want too. I'll probably regret it later. In fact, I know I will. But as a man, I've got to keep my word on this kind of thing. Despite how troublesome it is. 

If anything she just won't open the door.

* * *

**With a peculiar touch, Shikamaru knocked on the door. Loud enough to be heard, but still quiet enough for him to state that he "tried." Should the door go unanswered.**

**A pause, the air filter ruffling slowly through the hallway. The cold gust of air blowing against the back of his neck, poking fun at his discomfort. Taking glee in his silent anxiousness.**

**Very slowly did the door open, did Temari allow herself to take a glance at her visitor.**

**For a long moment, the two met eyes. Gazing deeply, if not affectionately at eachother through now brightly reddened cheeks. The moment they shared was one of equal feeling. The sounds of reality and fantasy between the two colliding abruptly.**

**Before both had known it, they realised both had been gazing at the other for far too long. Both averted their eyes from eachother, one sticking to the left, and the other to the right. Still blushing from just seeing the other.**

_Lazy Baka_

Troublesome Woman

**Very slowly did they both steal glances at one another. Peering out of the corners of their eyes did they look the other up in down in inspection. Taking their time to think things over. Two lips swalllowed all pride and spoke very softly.**

_"Oi."_

_"You look nice."_

* * *

Well, it had a bit of fluff in it, but that's about it.

Questions, Comments, Criticisms, and all that jazz are appreciated.

I hope someone enjoys it.


End file.
